uN cOrAzóN x El Ke LuChAr! 100
by LAU-POTTI
Summary: el amor de lily y james está en peligro, se acaban de conozer, pero ellos saben que habrá un futuro entre ellos, aunque hay alguien que pretende no juntarlos para que la profecia no se cumpla...


Lily Evans, hija de muggles y prefecta de griffindor entraba en la reunión de prefectos para indicarles

Cuales serian los premios anuales de este año.

Mientras, James Potter estava jugando con su snitch plateada mientras pensava la manera de dejar a su novia temporal por que quería estar soltero para toda la vida por qué no queria casarse, queria vivir la vida sin preocupaciones.

Él iba buscando en los compartiemientos para buscar a Pequín la chica más pija de Rawvenclaw

y a su amiga de Slitherin que más de una vez había recibido bromas de los merodeadores sin ser defendida por su amiga.

Cuando la encontró abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se topó con una chica que encima del pelo y la cara llevaba una montaña de un líquido baboso recién escupido en cuanto vió a la chica que había sufrido lo único que pudo decir fue "aaaagghh" ja que no podia abrir la boca de lo asqueroso que olía.

La chica no era ni más ni menos que miss pija (la novia de James).

-cariño!- dijo Pequín acercándose a James para abraçarlo-¡¡mira lo que han hecho tus amigos con mis compañeras -.

-EEEEHHHHH!EEEHH!-dijo James al ver que se acercaba- a mi no me toques! Estás asquerosamente

babosa!-James miró hacia el interior del compartimientoi observó que las únicas que estaban rodeadas de ése líquido verde eran Pequín y su amiga de Slitherin.

Cómo! Ja no quieres ni abraçarme?-dijo Pequín poniendo cara de perro pachón- tranquilas chicas no

voy a dejarle sólo por que no quiere abraçarme, seguiré siendo la chica más popular por ser la tia de quién ha enamorado al merodeador más sexy de Hogwarts, sólo es que estoy babosa..jeje-rió Pequín nerviosamente viendo que sus amigas ponían cara de " si no eres alguien olvidate de nosotras".

Entonces James le subió la idea de dejar a Pequín sólo por una razón.

-perdona-comenzó james sarcásticamente-pero creo que soy jo el que va a decidir si eres alguien o no….

a si, ja sé quién puedes ser.. eres miss babosa pija … te dejo, no quiero tener una novia que tiene amigas de slitherin, por cierto, James Potter nunca se enamora, nunca!-esto último lo dijo con tanta fuerza que una chica de compartimiento de al lado que se estaba pintando los labios se salió con una rayota en la cara.

-pe-pe-pero no puedes dejar así, soy la chica que has estado con más tiempo, no? –escupiendo saliva con ese líquido en la cara de James.

-Si te refieres a las vacaciones no cuentan, hasta nunca-dijo James dejando a una Pequín echa una babosa( capichi?)

Al salir de ahí, mientras se quitaba los restos de líquido, se topó con los 3 moredeadores protagonizando el festival del humor :D

-que estáis haciendo?-dijo James viendo cómo sus amigos intentaban decirle algo.

-James..jajaja..viboras..jajaja…slitherin..jajaja..babosa..muajajaj-intentó decir Sirius pero se tubieron que ir a su compartimiento para explicarlo.

-me lo explicáis o os lo quito a puñetazos!-james ja estaba harto de repetir esa pregunta y no había sacado nada.

-pero si ja lo has visto!-pudo decir Meter (gusano, xdon, rata).

-si te refieres a que os han lanzado un maleficio idiotarum, no, no lo he visto, pero me parece que no necesitáis que os lo lancen para parecer los idiotas de la risa-sinceró cornamenta, fue hacia Remus que ja se había calmado un poco.-oye, se puede saber que habéis hecho ésta vez?

-Cornamenta, has estado delante de nuestra obra babosenca y no te has dado cuenta, me parece que estáqs perdiendo facultades de merodeador aix aix aix- habló Remus moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Te refieres a las pijas serpiente! Jajajajajaja muajajaja-comenzó a reír Prongs-vaya par de gelatinas!puaj!jaja

-ahora te explicamos el plan babosenco-saltó Padfoot-.

-hombre, Padfoot, ja era hora tio!-exclamó james.

-jo también me alegro de verte Prongs ¬¬'-dijo Padfoot sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, a lo que vamos, resulta que moi, mister universo, y remus y meter habíamos visto que los últimos días antes de acabar el curso pasado ja no éras el mismo rompe-corazones, y suponiamos que era por aquella vívora que iba contigo a todos los sitios con mucha gente contigo para ser la miss popular.-comenzó Padfoot- Decidimos que la mejor manera de que la dejaras era que estubiese en una situación asquerosa-embarazosa en todo el recorrido hacia Hogwarts-acabó Remus.

-Sí, sí, eso está muu bien, pero mi idea era la no va más para un principio de curso-explicó rápidamente Padfoot-Comienzó, pensamos que, como ninguna chica de allí se resistiria a nosotros decidimos darles alguna cosa que hiciera servir para la boca, así que decidimos regalarles a todas las chicas del compartimiento los pintalabios del merodeador menos a Pequín y a su amiga-dijo mientras comenzaba a reír-jaja pero resulta que en ellos habían surtidos saltaclases (para vomitar), y a la vez todas se pintaron con eso..muajaja…hicimos levitar a tu novia y a su amiga en medio de sus amigas y en un mismo instante todas vomitaron encima de ellas 2 jajaja-dijo a carcajadas-observaste como quedaron?jaja-acabó Padfoot.

-Si que lo ví, fue entonces cuando puse aquella excusa para dejarla plantada delante de sus colegas-dijo con una sonrisa james, pero ahora mismo no podia ser el mismo.

-oye tio, te acabamos de quitar de escima a una serpiente venenosa i no quieres ni reír?-exclamó remus-ui ui, padfoot aquí pasa algo, que ocurre james?-siguió al ver la cara del muchacho.

-Que que me pasa? ¡¡Remus! Estamos en el último curso, después tendremos que comenzar a trabajar, a casarte y formar una familia, vamos a dejar Hogwarts en un santiamén! Y lo único que quierría es encontrar el amor de mi vida y casarme, pero nosotros no somos así, nunca nos enamoramos, eso quiere decir 2 cosas: o me quedaré soltero pa' toda la vida o me casaré con una de que no estoy enamorado.

-que quieres decir? Con lo que hacemos nos sentimos a gusto, o no?-dijo sirius mirando a los 2 merodeadores pensativos…-oh! Por dios es que no os dáis cuenta que la vida de verdad está ahí fuera para que vivamos!

-pues a mí me gustaria vivir la vida con alguien a quien quiera de verdad…-acabó james con un profundo vacío.

-James, estás delirando, será mejor que te planee citas con todo Hogwarts…-dijo padfoot impresionado.

.jo sólo quiero buscar a mi princesa azul..-suplicó Prongs, pero la tristeza no le duró mucho, por que comenzó a comer una zanahoria.jeje

-oye, i tu desde cuando comes zanahorias?-preguntó padfoot sarcásticamente.

-no lo sé, pero algo me dice que en un futuro no muy lejano me gustará mucho algo de color naranja-rojo-dijo un james pensativo.

-Espera, espera, dices que tendrás algo que ver con las zanahorias?-dijo sirius con cara de "de donde as sacado eso?"-tu estás más pa' allá que pa' aquí, como quieres tener algo de color zanahoria?-acabó padfoot.

Quién sabe, pero tengo la sensació que dentro de poco me gustara este color-dijo prongs señalando la zanahoria.

Lo que él no sabia es que ese destino, su destino, estaba en el compartimiento de los prefectos junto a otros que lo esperaban…a él..

James se durmió en el trayecto, mientras tanto, unos ojos malignos lo observaba con planes maliciosos…esa criatura tenia un nombre…voldemort.

-Cornamenta…-intentó despertarle Remus

-cornamenta…!-volvió a intentar, pero al final tuvo que despertarlo a la "italiana"-¡¡¡PRONGS!-por fin.

-NO! Sirius, jo no te quité el espejo!que? ..que pasa!-se desveló sorprendido.

-Se ha parado el tren…así que fuiste tu el que me cogió el espejo a media noche, no?-preguntó un desconfiado Sirius.

-Bueno, ahora no es el tema, por qué nos hemos parado..?-preguntó James sin darle mucha importancia.

-voy a hablar con el conductor-y dicho esto Remus se fue.

En ese momento, se quedó todo oscuro.

-Pero que pasa? Por qué se ha ido la luz del tren?-Sirius se alteró.

-no es el tren, padfoot…aún es de dia…alguien o algo nos tapa la luz del sol…sinceró James.

En el compartimiento de "las diosas velas":

-pe-pero que ha pasado? Lara…? Nataly..?Mery..?-lily se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-tranquila lily, estamos aquí…sabemos que tienes miedo a la oscuridad desde aquella situación de hace dos años, pero contrólate, estamos aquí..-sinceró nataly.

-de-de acuerdo, vamos a hacer una cosa, jo tengo que ir al compartimiento de Potter por que como premios anuales hemos de inspeccionar lo que pasa.

-de acuerdo lily, buena suer..-continuó Lara.

-…y vosotras veníis conmigo..-acabó

-qué! Nosotras no quereamos tener nada que ver con "esos",

y muchos menos entrar en su compartimiento, lo sentimos lily..-dijo una mery potente.

-porfavor chicas! Sólo os tenéis que quedar con ellos hasta que

lleguemos potter y jo!

Además no os puedo dejar solas si pasa algo,ellos os protegeran..

-deacuerdo..-pero lara, al ver la cara de satisfacción de lily agregó

- pero solo vamos por que no queremos estar solas aquí..´-acabó.

-dios, ja verás que cuándo acabe todo esto tendré que ir al siquiatra, mira el tic del ojo!-continuó en broma nataly.

-no crees que estás exagerando? ¬¬-dijo lily sarcásticamente.

Lily y sus amigas salieron de su compartimiento

dispuestas a ir al de los merodeadores.

Cuando abrió la puerta se cayó encima de aluien que proponía salir en una postura un poco…práctica.

Momentos antes:

Había un gran alboroto en el tren, gritos, sustos, caidas, corridas, parecía cómo si uyeran de algo, algo que había provocado un silencio en el exterior, y el ruido en el interior de la locomotora.

-pero que es tanto alboroto? Solo se ha ido la luz! No hay por que alarmarse!-intentaron gritar sirius y james, pero al salir del compartimiento quatro chicas se le cayeron encima de él por culpa de un empujón.

Fue una situación un poco embarazosa, Lara, nataly y Mery cayeron encima de Srius, Lara cayó encima de Sirius y, Nataly y Mery encima de ella, lo que supuso que los pechos de Lara quedaran más enganchados a las manos de Sirius (sin querer XD). En canvio, como Lily era la última en ser empujada, James la pudo coger, pero cayó al suelo y Lily encima de él, la boca de lily chocó con la de James, que le sangró la boca, pero no se dio cuenta, por que tenian los labios juntados.(ºoº).

-perfecto! Ahora como salimos de aquí!- preguntó Lara, que ja se estaba hartando de que Sirius no pusiera nada de su parte por separarse de sus pechos.

-lo siento Lara, pero es que estamos tan enganchados que no me puedo mover-sinceró Mery riéndose de la posición de Sirius y Lara.

-Y ja no digamos la de Lily y Potter, LILY! Veo que te cuesta despegarte de él!-rió Nataly.

-dios! Lo siento Potter, no me había dado cuenta, te sale sangre por la boca! pero tu también podrias haberme avisado! por qué siempre me he de chocar contigo?-se excusó Lily.

-lo siento Lily, pero es que no podia moverme, supongo que será cosa del destino de las zanahorias …comenzó James tocándose los labios y la boca.

-espera, espera, pero de qué zanahorias hablas?-y envió una sonrisa a James.

Estubieron 10 minutos con la misma postura, Lara encima de Sirius

intentando despegarlo de sus pechos, Nataly y Mery discutiendo

de cuando podrian salir de aquí y Lily estaba apoyando su cara

en la galta de James, lo que hizo que se sintiera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-jodre! Oye tu, Black! Te importaria dejar de sobarme las tetas?

Me estas comenzando a hacerme daño con tanto apretón por mi textura!-exclamó.

-lo siento Croft, si quieres te los toco con más suavidad jeje(XD)pero te aviso que no puedo moverme-acabó Sirius.

-y jo te avisó que cuando salgamos de aquí salgas corriendo por que te voy a cortar lo suficiente para que no vuelvas a reproducirte!-Lara ja estaba furiosa.

Dos minutos después de acostumbrarse a su "posición" la puerta se abrió y apareció la figura de…

Jeje, de quién será la figura que ha aparecido delante la puerta? Lo sabreis en el proximo trozo, hasta entonces, viva los comentarios!

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento, dejando ver una silueta irreconocible en la oscuridad…se acercó a los seis "acomodados" y pronunció…

-Lumus!-una luz salió de su varita.-vaya! Que cuarteto! He interrumpido algo?-preguntó.

-Remus! Gracias a dios, nos puedes ayudar a levantarnos? Porfa-le suplicó Mery a Remus, lo qual él la ayudó con una sonrisa de "os he pillao".

-Ahora te ayudo Merydian, Sirius, sabia que te gustaban las mujeres, pero de ahí a abusar de ellas no!jajaja-dijo remus burlonamente a Sirius-y James, a ti no te querría culpar, pero si antes dijiste que encontrarias al amor de tu vida, no se por que te dejas con Lily!jeje perdona Lily, pero es que vuestras puestos son la ostia!-acabó remus, ja que vió la mirada asesina de Lily fijada en él.

-pues que sepas, Remus, que sólo a sido un accidente, jo no estaria encima de Potter ni aunque mi vida dependiera de Romeo y Julieta (XD)-comenzó Lily-y ahora, por favor, ayúdame a levantarme de sr. no-hay-quien-se-me-resista-Potter-James se quedó atónito al ver que, anque no se conocían, ella sabía muy bien quién y como era él.

-espera, espera, Remus, conozes a estas bellezas? ºoº-Sirius no se lo podia creer.

-pues si, nos concemos, es el único merodeador con el que vale la pena tener una conversación en la que no salgan chicas o piropos-acabó Lily.

-por qué no nos las presentastes?-James se estaba levantando de su "relax".

-pues precisamente por que ellas no querian, y me usaron a mi como interlocutor entre vosotros, es decir, conversar sobre vosotros, etc-continuó james.

-ahh…es por eso que Evans sabe algo básico de mi…oye! Le explicaste todo lo malo de mi como lo que hago con las chicas, verdad?-james se estaba poniendo furioso contra Remus.

-tranquilo cornamenta! Ellas ja lo sabían, jo sólo les asentí la verdad, pero también les dije que si te conocían bien seguro que les caías fenomenal-solucionó ante el posible ataque de James.

-cornamenta? Pero que es eso? Sé que Potter es cornudo, pero de ahí a ponerle un apodo ja…-rió Nataly-oye, hi hay más apodos de estos? Os lo digo por si os identifican ja sabremos cómo sois.

-bueno, dejémoslo, Remus, sabes dónde está Peter? Por que tu también has desaparecido!-siceró Sirius.

-Peter está fuera del tren-comenzó.

-se ha ido a mear? ¬¬-preguntó James.

-pues no, lo cierto es que jo también estaba fuera, os estaba buscando-continuó.

-y por que nos buscas fuera si todo el mundo está aquí dentro chillando y corriendo..?..-nataly no continuó, se había dado cuenta de una cosa.-oye, ahora que me dices, hay mucho silencio no?...

-es por eso que he venido, jo fui a ver el conductor y me dijo que …

-…El conductor del tren me ha avisado de que tenemos que evacuar, y deprisa.-empezó un Remus acelerado-No sabe lo que le pasa a este cacharro pero se ve que es grave, podria explotar…en cualquier momento.

-pe-pero no puede ser…esta locomotora la conducia mi abuelo desde hace siglos, no puede desaparecer, tiene demasiados recuerdos sentimentales!-james recordó.

Quando era pequeño, su abuelo lo subió en una locomotora violeta, era la primera vez que estaba en el mundo mágico. Recordó que su abuelo, antes de morir le dijo:

-recuerda que mis recuerdos más preciados y mi alma siempre estarán en la locomotora de los sueños…siempre que subas a nuestro tren recuerdame, y prometeme que tu hijo subirá en él y le explicarás esta historia…-y sus últimas palabras fueron-

la familia Potter vive en el tren de Hogwarts…

-NO! No me voy a ir de aquí sin saber que esta locomotora, la misma desde hace siglos, llevará a mi hijo a Hogwarts, como todos los Potter-exclamó James, y dicho esto salieron del tren.

-pero Potter, se puede saber que haces! Es una locomotora vulgar, no tiene vida!-lily se acercó a James.

-si que la tiene! Tiene la vida de mi abuelo!-y dicho esto James se fue cerca de la locomotora.

-está loco! Va a morir por un ferrocarril-se asustó Merydian, que sin darse cuenta se aferró a Remus, que se pusó colorao.

-puede que si lo sea, pero es un loco con sentimientos-dijo lily pensativa

James se pusó delante del tren y empezó a hechizarlo.

-anti-inflamarum!-pronunció.

-winwardium leviosa!-el tren levitó hasta fuera de los carriles.

-reparum!-se arregló la averia.

-duraderum!-se aseguró que el arreglo durara.

-…sr.Potter, ceo que lo que le pasa a esta locomotora no es una averia,

por lo que veo…el alma de su abuelo se ha ido junto con la del ferrocarril…

por alguna razón su abuelo no quiere que llegue a Hogwarts este año…

por lo menos en su tren.

-James…mira eso…

-James…mira eso…-remus se estaba poniendo nervioso, se dirigió a James

estupecfacto sin saber lo que pasaba.

James estaba demasiado débil para prestar atención…le acababan de decir

que el espiritu de su abuelo no quería que volviera a Hogwarts y había hecho demasiados maleficios a la vez.

-Tal vez fue por que no le gustó que un Potter fuése un mujeriego…

-estaba pesativa, no respondía a las llamadas de los otros.

-Potter, te estámos llamándo...-comenzó lily.

-al fin y al cabo, lo que hacían él y Sirius era una cabronada para todas…

-Oye…Potter..?-continuó.

-tendría que haber hecho como remus y pasar de todas,

el amor de verdad no se encuentra en el corazón de las zor…-pensaba y razonaba.

-Potter…Potter!...¡¡¡JAMES!-gracias al grito de Lily, James se despertó

de su mal sueño (XD)

-ah…oooohhh (ºoº), por fin te has aprendido mi nombre

para pronunciar!- sonrió complacido.

-oye, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero todos nos estamos

enterando de lo que pasa…-continuó una Lily asustada.

-aja…y se puede saber que es lo que pasa y jo no sé?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-esto…-acabó Remus senyalando el cielo, ja que Lily no podia

articular palabra de lo que estaba viendo.

Lo que senyaló Remus dejó impresionado y estupefacto a James,

el cielo estaba tenebrosamente negro hacia el horizonte,

se veía una marca de calavera elevada en el bosque.

-pe-pero que coño es e-eso..?-tartamudeó James en cuanto vió la marca.

Pero antes de que nadie le contestara la pregunta, el conductor se

acercó.

-ATENCIÓN! ATENCIÓN! Magos y brujas de Hogwarts, reúnanse

cada grupo en su compartimiento del tren, vamos a dormir aquí!-

comenzó, pero al ver las caras de los alumnos añadió- sé que les da miedo,

pero les aseguro que mientras no vayan hacia aquella marca no les pasará nada!

El director Albus Dumbledore ja ha sido informado de nuestra parada y asegura que mañana por la mañana nos vendrán a buscar en carrozas.

Cada grupo se fué a su compartimiento un poco atemorizados, algunos grupos se reunían con otros para estar más recogidos.

Los merodeadores y las diosas velas fueron cada uno a su compartimiento

-oye, y si dormimos todos juntos como algunos de los grupos..

-Ni lo sueñes Black! Jo no dormiré tranquila sabiendo que tengo a un

merodeador en el mismo compartimiento..!-Lara había cogido la idea de Sirius

al vuelo y la había roto en mil pedazos.

-creo que en éstas circumstáncias todo el mundo duerme con un ojo abierto…

-sinceró Srius serio, demasiado serio.

-que no! Y he dicho que no! Con los merodeadores no pensamos tener

tener nada que valla más allá del compañerismo…-y cogió a las chicas

que no parecian muy seguras.

-también podriamos dormir juntas como sólo de compañerismo…(XD)

-Srius la estaba atabalando y pidió ayuda emocional a mery y lily.

-…chicas ayudádme…-pidió.

-lo cierto es que no es mala idea del todo…sabes que tengo miedo

a estar sola…además, si hacen algo no tendrán nunca más una

oportunidad de amistad con nosotras..-pidió Lily.

-pues…

Los 6 chicos estaban en medio del pasadizo peleándose.

-Pues…-comenzó Lara.

-porfa porfa porfa porfa –comenzaron los 3 merodeadores.

-buuff..está bien…-pero al ver la cara de salidos de Sirius

y James añadió- pero habrá una campo magnético y una puerta

entre nosotros, de modo que no podreis ni vernos ni tocarnos-

acabó contenta Lara.

-Pero nosotras si, verdad? –preguntó Lily insegura.

-pues claro, los podremos ver y…oir-dijo Lara al oído de

Lily para que sólo lo oyera ella.

-Pues vaya rollo!-excusó Sirius, pero al ver la cara de Lara agregó-

vale vale, acepto, pero no estoy de auerdo en que oigáis nuestras "privadas" conversaciones-acabó.

-no creo que tu cerebro tenga más información que las palabras

"nadie se me resiste" y "tengo un culo estupendo".-Lily y Nataly

se reían del comentario de Lara.

-no es verdad! Mi cerebro también tiene muchos lemas como…

por ejemplo..bueno, eso no viene al caso! La cuestión es que no quiero

que escuchéis nuestras parlas!-exclamó furioso Sirius.

-muy bien, muy bien-dijo con cara angelical, demasiado angelical- vamos a nuestro compartimiento.

Se encaminaron hacia el compartimiento de ellas,

pero cuando lo abrieron encontraron a alguien estirados en sus baúles…


End file.
